


lather & rinse

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Series: body music (reverse au) [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Role Reversal AU, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: As a couple in constant competition with each other, they have only one rule to keep the romance alive and well.Today, it’s Yuuri’s turn to wash Victor’s hair, and he starts off a little miffed, but by the time the shampoo is on his hands, the older man is already beginning to relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to the reverse au everybody!! ♥♥♥ this is short celebratory piece for 1k+ followers on the reverse AU blog!!! :'O
> 
> em + i are totally floored, and super super grateful for all the love for this series, dang. i'm working on a longer project rn, hence why updates have been scarce, but here's this real quick! enjoy! ♥

Yuuri has a reputation to maintain, and that fact is currently ruining his life.

“That quad was sloppy!” Yakov yells at the brunette from across the rink, and he nods his head, starting to get worn down from doing this part of the program for the last four and half hours. “You keep forgetting to add in an extra element in the second half when you’ve had a sloppy jump. Figure out your best sequence and _adjust_. Break time. Your legs are too tired to continue!”

“Got it,” Yuuri murmurs tiredly, slumping to the side for a long gulp of water. Once he gets there, Victor is waiting, fresh-faced and dewey-eyed. The two of them had promised to work on composition for his FS in the afternoon, but honestly, all Yuuri wants to do is sleep.

After his practice has concluded, he goes for a quick cool down jog, then meets back with Victor. His bangs are a mess, and his glasses are crooked, but he’s determined to be there for his fiancé when Victor needs him to be.

Their session is not _great_. Yuuri gets nit-picky. Victor quips that he wants more creativity in his jump combinations. Four hours pass before Yuuri realizes that he’s going to snap, so he walks away from the rink to cool down, horrified to find that he’s taking out his frustration with his own feeble skating out on Victor. Once he pulls himself together, he dismisses practice for the day.

Victor leaves with him easily, both of them jumpy and irritated as they walk home in silence. The atmosphere between them is sour when they slump back into the apartment and greet Yukachin. Minutes of silence stretch between them before Yuuri finally sighs, kicking off his shoes and putting his bag down lightly.

The sun is setting through their apartment windows, and both of them stare outside until the older man breaks the silence at last.

“It’s my turn today, Victor,” Yuuri murmurs, carefully taking his glasses off. “Meet you in fifteen?”

“Mm,” Victor hums.

Neither of them smell fantastic. Yuuri is still embarrassed about how much conditioning he has left to do before he’s in shape for competition again. Victor has confidence in his body, enough so that he’s not afraid of being unclothed around his coach, but right now, he doesn’t have the utmost confidence in his words. He’s usually so unafraid with his words, but he’s gotten to know Yuuri, and he knows that the man loves him no matter what, but Victor wants to be careful.

He wants to be kind and sweet to Yuuri, instead of saying all of the harsh things in his mind. They wouldn’t help anyone, so he hurries to get undressed and meet the shorter man in the bathroom.

The water runs for a time, and Victor sits with a towel across his lap while steam fills the room. Yuuri comes in with a robe on fifteen minutes later, as promised. Victor awkwardly crams him long limbs into the bathtub. They had specifically chosen this place because it had a freestanding basin, so Yuuri can easily come behind him, undo the tie holding Victor’s hair in a bun, and run his fingers through the long silver locks. Victor slinks under the water for a moment to get his hair wet, and Yuuri moves away to grab a comb.

Just like that, with Yuuri’s fingers tickling Victor’s scalp and curling around Victor’s hair, both of them begin to relax. Yuuri combs and hums lightly, making Victor giggle, lost in the easy sensation of it. As soon as Yuuri reaches for the shampoo, angling himself over Victor’s chest to do so, the younger man pulls his coach down to peck his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri whispers, adjusting his body so that he can quickly kiss Victor back on the forehead. “It’s been a long month.” Before he moves to lather his hands and Victor’s hair, Victor reaches for his right hand, his own dripping with warm water.

“Yes,” Victor replies easily, rubbing his fingers over the glinting gold band Yuuri wears. “It has been.”

“I’m glad you suggested doing something like this,” Yuuri says, pulling away to kiss Victor’s crown, then start pulling sudsy-fingers through it. “Your hair is really nice, so it’s cathartic.”

“Yeah, well, imagine how I feel,” Victor says, fully aware of his own body heat in the water as well as the sounds of Yuuri kneeling against tile and humming something off-key. “I could fall asleep.”

Yuuri smacks his forehead, narrowly avoiding getting shampoo in Victor’s eyes. “Don’t you dare. You’re too heavy for me to carry to the bedroom.”

“Yuuri, I am _offended_!” Victor pretends to act scandalized. “Are you calling me fat?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, moving his nails over Victor’s scalp to properly cleanse the oils resting at his roots. “I seem to recall a certain someone calling _me_  fat a few days ago. I wouldn’t want to stoop to his level.”

“I didn’t _mean_  it like that, c’mon,” Victor whines low in his throat and Yuuri chuckles. “I was only teasing, dearest.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuuri hums. He plays with Victor’s hair for a few more minutes, eventually taking the piles of it and making a floppy spiral on top of Victor’s head. “Time for a rinse.”

“I have to wash first. Do you want to stay?” Victor looks up hopefully at his coach, but Yuuri just shakes his head sweetly, kissing Victor’s cheek.

“Not today, V. Maybe next time.” He hurries out of the bathroom to relax until Victor’s finished, probably going to take a quick shower before joining Victor in bed.

Victor rinses out his hair in the tub and quickly wipes his body down with a sudsy washcloth. Before he can wonder if he’d brought anything to wear to bed, he sees that Yuuri has left him a pink silk robe hanging on the front of the bathroom door, balanced on a hanger. His heart swells, and he wonders if he could just kiss Yuuri silly, but he knows his partner is no mood, so he settles with beaming at the gesture.

Once Yuuri has washed and the two of them are curled up on the pillows, Yukachin padding into their room and sleeping just below their feet, Victor murmurs at the back of Yuuri’s neck, his damp hair flaring around him. “I love you.”

“You should’ve blow-dried it so you don’t get sick,” Yuuri replies softly, yawning and closing his expressive eyes.

“Too tired,” Victor hums, tossing a leg over Yuuri’s thighs and laughing when the older man grumbles. “Are you still cross with me?”

“I wasn’t mad at you, Victor,” Yuuri assures him quietly, curling into his fiancé’s hold. “Just sort of pissed with myself. It wasn’t your fault.”

Victor breathes with relief, chuckling lightly. “Okay. I’m glad.” He toys with Yuuri’s fringe, which is soft and fluffy fresh out of the shower. “It’s my turn next time.”

“It can’t be fun with my hair this short.” Yuuri laughs lightly. “Maybe I should grow it out.”

Victor’s heart figuratively stops for a moment, and he yelps. “ _Really_?”

“I mean, probably not. It’s too much effort.” Victor obviously deflates at the words and Yuuri snorts. “But I guess I can think about it.”

The taller man slumps over his partner with a whine. “You can’t tease me like this, I’m weak.” Before he can truly answer and continue to be snarky, a yawn pries its way out of Victor’s throat and his long lashes start falling on his cheeks more rapidly. “This discussion isn’t over, Yuuri.”

“Yeah right,” Yuuri mumbles around a yawn as well. “You’re going to be asleep in like five seconds.”

True to form, Victor quickly dozes off and Yuuri laughs at his expense, always entranced by his ability to shut down and sleep. Lulled by the warmth of being freshly washed, Yuuri follows him to rest shortly afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> follow the reverse au blog [@yoireverse](http://yoireverse.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/wbtrashking)
> 
>  
> 
> [em's art blog](http://narootos.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
